


Binding

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [51]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Arguments, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fighting In Relationships, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Kisses, Love, Miscommunication, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Zendaya feels that the reader has been distant and she is going to find out why.
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman & Reader, Zendaya Coleman/You
Series: Requested Fics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 1





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> 2 ,3 ,31 and 35 for zendaya and male reader
> 
> From the prompt list

Zendaya’s stomach flip-flopped as the phone buzzed on the arm of the sofa she was sitting on. It wasn’t hers but her boyfriends and it had been going off all day. She had been suspicious of his actions for nearly a week. He had been texting quite a bit and whenever she asked him who it was he merely said, ‘no one.’ That had got her suspicions heightened. And today was no different. As the phone buzzed itself around on the arm of the chair she glanced over hoping to see what the notification was for but it was face down. She longed to see who wanted to speak to him so desperately but it was no use. She couldn’t pry. Once she made that leap into prying through his phone she was a snoop and she didn’t want to be. She didn’t want to be some paranoid and prying girlfriend. Y/N loved her. She knew he did but even so. 

He came in a second later and picked it up even though it had just stopped ringing. He smiled at her and leant down to press a kiss into her forehead. ‘Hey babe,’ he murmured. ‘Hi,’ she said, ‘you okay?’ ‘Yeah, fine,’ he said still gripped in his phone. ‘Do you want to watch some TV or something?’ ‘Yeah, but not yet. I’ve got some stuff to do first,’ he said and before she could reply he left the phone already to his ear. She heard him answer with a jovial ‘hey’ before the conversation faded out of earshot and the nervous stomach returned to her stomach. 

About half an hour later he came back in and they sat down to watch Netflix. As they sat cuddled up together Zendaya wondered how to broach the subject before she finally settled on a casual, ‘you get everything sorted before?’ ‘What?’ he asked. A sheepish look crossed his face but he hid it quickly. ‘You had some stuff to sort out before right? I heard you on the phone...just wondered what it was,’ she said. ‘Oh...yeah that. It was nothing, you know, just work stuff,’ he said fixing his gaze on the TV. ‘Good, good,’ she said though the feeling didn’t lift, ‘what work stuff?’ ‘It’s nothing Z!’ he sighed. ‘Okay, okay! I was just wondering,’ she said. ‘Well, you don’t need to,’ he replied curtly. ‘Well I just thought that it might be something of importance like all the other calls you’ve had this week that you’ve kept secret!’ she said before she could stop herself. Her voice was raised now and quavering and before she knew it she was standing up off of the couch with her arms folded. ‘What are you talking about!? You’re being ridiculous,’ Y/N said. ‘No, I’m not! You’ve been hiding something all week! If you’ve got a side chick just do me a favour and be honest because I’m not some second-place chump,’ she said. ‘Oh don’t be so stupid!’ ‘I’m not stupid! Oh, you know what? Forget it, enjoy whatever you’re up to hope it keeps you very happy,’ she said. Then she stormed out of the room. 

‘Z! Z!, Zendaya!,’ he shouted but she wasn’t listening. She had been heading to their bedroom but she made a last-minute decision and turned the other way and out the door. She needed to walk off some steam so she decided to head to her happy place. The roof. She was lucky enough that she could afford a nice Manhattan apartment due to her career but she was also lucky that all the tenants of the building kept the roof a cosy place to hang out. She climbed the several flights of stairs in a furious walk, each step punctuated with a heavy breath as she let the rage fuel her. 

As she reached the top step she slammed the release bar on the roof door and pushed it forward with such force it slammed against the brickwork on the other end as it opened. As she stepped out her eyes went wide. The entire roof had been decorated with fairy lights and candles. There was a table set up with a bottle of champagne and two deck chairs either side of the bucket. She walked out onto the roof and looked around. It was gorgeous. She turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find Y/N now at the top of the stairs looking severely out of breath from running up the stairs behind her. 

‘There you are,’ he said. ‘Y/N,’ she started but he waved her off as he came onto the roof. He was about two paces away from her when he dropped down to one knee and produced a ring box from his pocket. Zendaya automatically clapped her hands over her mouth which was now agape at the scene folding out in front of her. ‘Zendaya,’ he said, ‘I love you so much. Will you marry me?’ ‘Oh my God,’ she said feeling the anger melting away, ‘of course I will!’ 

He leapt up and pulled her in for an embrace before the two of them kissed long and languidly. As they pulled away he looked down at her with a smile and said, ‘I’m sorry that you’ve felt neglected these past few weeks but I’ve been coordinating setting all this up without you knowing.’

‘That’s what all the phone calls were about?’ ‘Of course, I don’t know how you could think any different. **It’s you, it always has been.’** ‘It’s always been you too,’ she smiled, ‘Yo **u’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.** I just got upset because I just want to be there for you.’ ‘I feel the same. And I know I’ve been a bit distant but it’s because I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret if you were there because **I just want to share everything with you.’** ‘I should’ve known. I didn’t believe you could cheat on me,’ Zendaya said before admitting, ‘I just got self-conscious.’ ‘ **I’m never going to leave you, I promise,** ’ Y/N said. ‘Of course not. This ring is binding,’ she chuckled. ‘I’ll hold you to that.’


End file.
